Inescapable Illusions
by psychedelic aya
Summary: [Oneshot. YutaxNina.] Wherein accidents happen, and within those comatose dreams, you are alone. She realized it soon enough. The only one missing was her. “Don't cry anymore, Nina. I’m right here.” But when she'd touch him, he'd vanish. “I’m right here.”


**Authoress' Scribbles:** You know what I think? I think this is going to be a really twisted fic. Of course, it's about Yuta again, but its going to have the twist… I dunno. My delusional mind just thought up of it when we were riding home from a movie… yesss. Well, I hope you enjoy. I think Nina will go insane in this one… just kidding.

Read and enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, I still don't own anyone. I'd be happy if you gave me Yuta, though!

---

**Inescapable Illusions  
**_By psychedelic aya_

"_**Catch me, as I fall,  
Say you're here and its all over now.  
Speaking to the atmosphere,  
No one's here and I fall into myself.**_

_**This truth drives me into madness!  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away.**_

…_**If I will it all away."**_

_**© Evanescence; "Whisper"**_

---

_The dim lights in the hospital corridor illuminated a group of frantic people, both doctors and patients alike._

"_Is she going to be alright?" One teenager said, with black hair. He held on to the hospital bed that was moving. Lying on the bed was a girl almost his age, bloody and wounded._

_Another teenager, a girl this time, with long dark brown hair, was crying her heart out. "Please let her be okay!" She exclaimed, sobbing. "Don't die on me now, please!" From behind her, another boy with brown hair also, (her boyfriend, perhaps) placed a comforting hand on her shoulder._

"_Ayu…" He murmured to the crying girl, trying to be comforting. "Shh… she's going to be alright."_

_Ayu buried her face in his chest, her tears soaking his shirt. "Kaji-kun!" She was still crying uncontrollably, shaking with remorse. "I'll never forgive myself if she doesn't wake up!" She cried again, her voice muffled by tears._

_Kaji hugged his girlfriend even tighter, trying to be comforting. He then looked to his best friend, the male teenager with black hair, sighing. "Tsujiai…" He murmured, watching his best friend look at the bed which was being brought to the operating room. They couldn't go any farther now, and so they would just have to wait._

_Tsujiai clenched his fists, holding in silent anger. "Why did this have to happen…" He murmured through clenched teeth. He was shaking slowly, trying to hide tears. _

_It was obvious he wanted to say something, but then his words were cut off when a blinding yellow light suddenly materialized before them, revealing a person. _

_Although the hospital staff seemed amazed by someone teleporting, the teenager who had just arrived didn't seem to care. He had light brown hair and ocean green eyes, and was still wearing the Magic Kingdom's school uniform. _

"_Yuta-kun," Ayu whimpered, acknowledging his presence. _

_He glanced at her slightly, but almost half-ignored her after that. In a demanding manner, he asked, "Where is she?"_

_Ayu looked to him, still crying. "Yuta-kun…" She murmured again, her eyes glistening with tears. "She's… she's…"_

_Since Kaji knew his girlfriend could probably not continue the phrase, he continued it for her. "…She's at the operating room." A pause. Then, "But we can't go in there now, only hospital staff can…"_

_Yuta did not pay heed to his last sentence. Without a care in the world, he started to march into the operating room, but then suddenly someone held his wrist. _

"_Didn't you hear? We can't go in there." Tsujiai told him, not letting go of his hand._

_Yuta glared at him. "I don't care." He said, and tore his hand away from the other's grip. And with that, he disappeared in a flash of yellow light._

…_That was the last they saw of him for that day._

---

The room was dark, with only the silent yellow lampshade providing light to their faces.

Nina smiled in joy. "This is the first time I've ever slept over at YOUR house, Ayu!" She exclaimed, jumping at the bed, clearly ecstatic. She buried her face in the pillows, smelling the sweet fragrance of her best friend.

Ayu grinned, walking over to the light switch and flipping it on. In a few blinks, the bulb above them shone, providing light everywhere. "I'm glad you could stay, Nina!" She replied, just as happy. "Otousan and okaasan won't be home for another week, so I'm glad to have some people around."

"Why don't you invite Kaji-kun, then?" Her best friend teased, and Ayu could do nothing but turn six shades of crimson.

"Nina!" She replied, almost reprimanding, but at the same time shy and cheerful. She went over to the bed, grabbed a pillow, and the two began a pillow fight. Laughter echoed throughout the room, and occasionally feathers would fall to the soft, carpeted floor.

Once they were out of breath, because of laughing and using energy to hit each other, they plopped down the bed, side by side.

"What are your plans for tomorrow, Nina?" Ayu asked, averting her gaze from the ceiling to her friend. She watched as her pal panted for breath, a smile still on her face.

Nina didn't remove her gaze from the ceiling. "Oh… I think I'm going to visit the Magic Kingdom and stay there a couple of days… maybe…" She gave a lopsided grin. "Maybe I could bring you guys soon. Tsujiai-kun would love to see the Magic Kingdom!"

Ayu giggled, shifting to the side so that she would face Nina. Then, she rested her head on palm while her elbow supported. "Here we go again with Tsujiai-kun…" She murmured, teasing the other. "I understand that you gave up the whole princess thing because of him, right?"

"Well… it's not only because of him…" The witch replied, looking thoughtful. "Maya loved the prince more than I did… and the prince loved her… who am I to interfere?"

At first, there was a solemn silence after that, but then Ayu broke it by saying,

"Who's Maya?"

In a comical instant, Nina fell off the bed, sweatdropping. _'I forgot… their memories of her are erased!'_ She gave her best friend a smile. "Oh… nothing, nothing… just one of my good friends from the MK."

"Aaah," Ayu replied, sitting up the bed. She faced forward for few moments, thinking. Her steel blue eyes seemed to be focused on one thing, or maybe she was just daydreaming. Then suddenly, "Nina… how's Yuta-kun doing?"

The magic girl was surprised to hear such a question, because it was odd that Ayu would think of Yuta when she had Kaji. Or maybe she was thinking of him in friendship terms… but then again, that kind of question was rarely to be asked.

Thoughts of her childhood friend back in the MK flooded her mind. "He's doing fine, Ayu, why do you ask?" She replied, sitting also on the fluffy bed, staring at where Ayu was staring. It seemed to make no sense to her why they were staring outside the window, to the soft glowing lamplight of the street, then to the stars above. Yet you could still see the reason for gazing there, because the night sky was always beautiful.

Ayu gave a deep sigh, as if thinking something over. Then, turning to her best friend, she said, "Nina, I think it's time I should tell you something."

On hearing this, Nina could only fear the worst. Not only was Ayu's tone so serious, but it sounded like something was up.

Her thoughts screamed_, 'She's gonna tell me she has a secret relationship with Yuta-kun!' _Her mind raced, jumping with conclusions. _'Oh no! What about Kaji-kun then!? Or even Luna-chan?'_ Then, all of a sudden, the most unexpected thought came to her. _'What about me?' _

"Nina," Ayu started again, and the dread the other girl felt in her chest only deepened. "Yuta-kun and I…" Mixed emotions flowed through Nina's system as she watched her best friend continue with her words, staring at the floor, cheeks pink, fiddling with her hands. Ayu's eyes seemed so serious, too! "…We have a secret." She continued, finally looking up, staring at Nina's auburn orbs.

'_A secret relationship! Waaai! No, Ayu! Don't! Don't! You deserve better! ' _

Another deep sigh. "He's been keeping it from you for Kami-sama knows how long…!" Ayu's voice seemed to be filled with a tint of passion and a certain kind of regret than Nina couldn't decipher.

…But still, she held true to the thought of a secret relationship.

Steel blue eyes met with chocolate brown ones. They didn't know it, but both of them felt the same thing: hearts racing and pumping, a heavy weight on their shoulders, a tight rope on their chest.

Ayu was nervous as to say the words; Nina was nervous as to what words she would say.

…Nervous, but anxious.

Then suddenly, out of the blue, Ayu gave a miniscule smile.

"If he can't tell you, then I will…"A pause. Then afterwards, "It won't matter now, anyway…"

She gave a deep, sad, sigh.

The next words she said weren't what Nina thought, nor what she expected.

"Yuta loves you, Nina… more than life itself…"

And for some unknown reason, Nina could feel her whole world fade to black.

Then…

…She was falling…

---

Her eyelids flipped open slowly, her vision adjusting to the brightness of the sun's rays hitting her face, which was peeking through the window.

For a split second, she thought she could feel someone staring at her.

But the feeling disappeared as fast as it came.

"Ayu?" Nina called out, looking next to her. There was her best friend, sleeping in sweet slumber. _'It was just a dream…'_ She thought, clutching her head softly. _'…wasn't it?'_

Then suddenly, Ayu stirred, grabbing the pillow closest to her then hugging it. "Kaji-kun…" She murmured. Nina giggled.

Then, regaining some of her usual energy, she sat up, stretching and yawning. Her eyes looked tired, as if she didn't get to sleep well.

'_It must've been that dream…' _

She yawned again.

'_Then it was a dream.'_

Her thoughts suddenly drifted off to Yuta, but they didn't stay focused at him for long. The sun was slowly rising, and she could hear birds chirping from a distance. The sun's rays hit her delicate face, illuminating her features even more. And slowly, the room was being filled with the comforting morning light.

Nina rubbed her eyes, intent of waking up. She yawned again, and then blinked a few times to focus her moist vision.

"Nina."

Her head looked up to the sudden voice.

There he was, leaning on Ayu's closet, staring at her with his perfect smug smile. The depth of his eyes seemed to enchant her, and she gasped at seeing him.

"Yuta-kun!" She responded by saying his name in surprise. Immediately, she threw the blankets off her and went to him. But the moment she started walking to him, he gave a small wave directed to her…

…Then suddenly…

…Vanished.

Nina rubbed her eyes once more. Was she seeing things?

'_The dream… it was just a dream, right?'_

She gave a frustrated groan. "Maybe he teleported just to tease me…" She thought out loud, going back to the bed and plopping down beside Ayu. Her mind raced with many thoughts, but then it all ended up to one thing.

"Maybe I should visit the Magic Kingdom today…" She yawned again, her eyes drooping. "But after another few hours of shut-eye…"

For the last time, she yawned; then began shifting over to the other side, intent on going back to sleep.

---

The castle walls were like a cage for her, but nevertheless, she was there to see her friend.

Maya came down the stairs, like an angelic princess.

With a newfound smile, she said, "Nina…" And motioned her friend to climb up, still smiling.

The corridors were dark and empty, making Maya seem like a shining entity among the castle. Flushing, Nina ran up to her, hugging her. "It's been so long, Maya-chan!" She exclaimed, squeezing her friend tightly.

Months ago, she would've been disgusted by this act, but today, she hugged back. "I know, Nina…" She murmured, wrapping her arms around the other girl like any friend would. When they pulled away, she asked, "How are Ayu and the others?"

Nina gave a stifled laugh. "Well, I try to tell them about you, but they don't remember…"

Maya laughed too. "Rules of the kingdom," She murmured with amusement, and then looked to her friend, beckoning. "Come, Nina, let's have tea."

…Nina could do nothing but agree.

---

"How… are Yuta and the others?" Nina asked suddenly, holding her teacup. They were in the castle's magnificent flower garden, filled with beds of roses. Probably Maya's suggestion, since she loved that flower. She seemed to be hesitant when she asked about her male childhood friend—but nevertheless, she asked.

The dream—if ever it was a dream—haunted her. Was Yuta really in Ayu's room at that time?

Maya looked crestfallen. "I'm afraid… I haven't seen them for quite awhile." She answered, obviously sad. She averted her gaze to her tea, spinning the liquid around with her spoon. "Luna came by just the other week… but Yuta…"

Nina's eyes widened, as if she knew what was happening. She could feel her heart's pounding filling her whole being.

"I think you should know, Nina…" The princess continued suddenly, looking up from her teacup and staring at the other girl's bright chocolate orbs. "Yuta hasn't been seen ever since you went back to the human world."

A gasp. "But I saw him in Ayu's room just awhile ago!"

"…Then maybe he's only showing himself to you…"

Nina looked the other way, deeply troubled. Where was he? Where was her jerk of a best friend? Not minding her manners, she stood up from the elegant tea table quite surprisingly. "Thank you, Maya," She said, giving a small bow. Then, without another word, she ran into the forest, hoping to get lost for the rest of the night.

---

Her head was spinning; her mind raced with thoughts.

"Yuta-kun!" She screamed into the darkness, as if he would hear her. "Where are you?"

Only the eerie silence replied to her. Beside her, beneath her, above her… there were plants everywhere. Calling to her… calling to her… murmuring things in her ear. What was happening? She struggled through all the vines, swatting every rough plant coming into her way. It was as if she knew where she was going, as if she knew she was going to reach paradise soon.

'_Where is he?' _

Her eyes were moist with silent tears. She felt so confused! What happened to Yuta? Why wasn't he here? He was always here… always! When she called out, he would come! When she looked, he would be there… even when she annoyingly didn't need him! What was happening now?

"Yuta-kun!"

The darkness stretched never ending. Still plants. Still a forest. No paradise.

Realizing she was getting to no where, she stopped.

Her heart skipped a beat.

'_Maybe I'm worrying too much.'_

Another beat.

'_Maybe he's at home…' _

And another.

'_Waiting for me.'_

She paused, staring at the ground, when suddenly,

"Nina."

It was his voice again.

Her head snapped up, only to see him standing before her, in his human clothes, still smiling that perfect smug smile of his. He reached out his hand. "Come with me, Nina." Amongst the hostile greenery, although he looked like a dream, he was her only hope.

As if mesmerized, she took his palm, entwining her fingers with his. He was warm.

She took in a deep breath.

…He was real.

'_This is no dream.'_

And a bright white light surrounded her, enveloping her vision 'til she was blind.

---

She could feel the sharp yet comforting blades of grass tickle her skin.

Moaning, Nina sluggishly opened one eye, as to see where she was.

'…_Where… am I?'_

The thought repeated in her head, as, even while lying down, her eyes glazed over a beautiful meadow. The scents of floral paradise filled her nose, comforting her, haunting her. There was something familiar about this place.

"Will you come play with me?"

She was startled to hear a voice, a young voice so familiar to her own. She looked up, only to see her miniature self looking down at her, with hoping eyes and a pouting face that she could resemble.

Nina stuttered. "I-I…" At first, words refused to form. Her thoughts whirled in confusion as she stared at the younger her, trying to form some kind of sentence. "I-I…" Still nothing.

Then suddenly, "Yuta-kun is waiting for us." The child said, smiling with glee. She held her hand out. "Let's go!"

Nina's eyes widened. He was here? Reluctantly, she accepted the child's hand. As they came in contact, the child smiled and giggled, then began pulling her into a world of childish paradise.

They ran through the endless greenery, butterflies swarming around them in different colors. Nina could feel her head throbbing, her heart pounding. She shut her eyes tight, thinking.

'_I know this place._' Her thoughts echoed amongst her whole being. _'Where is this place?'_

Her pondering was only cut off when the child let go of her grasp, running further into the distance.

"Wait!" Nina exclaimed, following herself. This time she ran along the beautiful meadow alone, with her child version's endeavor to follow. The mini-version of her was giggling joyfully as she ran.

They ran for a few more seconds, until child-Nina suddenly stopped and jumped, intent on landing on something… or someone.

Panting and stopping too, older-Nina watched the scene unfold before her. She put a delicate hand on her chest, eyes widening.

"Ouch!" For the first time, there was a male voice amongst the meadow. The child had landed on her playmate, who was no other than a younger version of Yuta. "You have to stop doing that, Nina," The child-Yuta said, looking up at his playmate, who was sprawled on top of him. "I'm gonna get a broken neck 'cause of you…"

Older-Nina didn't know what to do. Her mind raced with thoughts, and her whole world was getting topsy-turvy. She could feel her eyes moist as she sunk to her knees, watching Yuta and her younger self play.

'…_Of course I know where this place is.' _

She buried her face in her hands, silent tears cascading down her cheeks.

'…_Me and Yuta used to play here all the time.'_

The laughter of their child-like forms echoed in her ear as she wept there, without a sound. _'I'm so confused…' _Her mind screamed within her, torturing her whole being—her heart and soul. _'What's happening to me? Why am I in the past? Where is everyone?'_ Not knowing what else to say, she hugged her knees tight, cradling herself. "Ayu-chan, Tsujiai-kun…" She sniffled and sobbed, her tears flowing uncontrollably. "Yuta-kun…"

Then suddenly, once more, his voice spoke.

"Nina."

It was the only thing he would ever say in his haunting form.

She turned abruptly, feeling his warm hand on her shoulder. And then once more, there he was, smiling that smile at her, his eyes beckoning. She gasped, and without another thought, jumped and put her arms around him, afraid he might leave again.

"Yuta-kun!" She exclaimed, hugging him.

…He dissolved under touch, but she could swear that his vision embraced her too.

She sunk to her knees, shivering with tears.

The laughter of the children echoed in her ears, but she paid no heed as she wept there, unmoving.

---

"Nina!"

'_Where am I?'_

"Nina!"

'_Should I open my eyes?'_

In an instant, she could see steel blue eyes stare back at her.

Ayu was smiling in relief.

"You're finally awake!" She said, hugging Nina. "Ohayo! I thought some bad dream had eaten you up already…" Then she giggled. "But then again, maybe I was worrying too much. You've always been a sleepyhead, Nina."

Nina moaned, yawning. Her eyes widened as she realized where she was. "Ayu!" She exclaimed, sitting up in an instant, her eyes probing the surroundings._ 'Where's the meadow? Where are the children?' _She realized she was back in her best friend's room. She looked at the clock.

**11:47 A.M.**

'…_was it all… a dream?' _

Ayu raised a concerned eyebrow as she looked to her mage friend. "What's wrong, Nina?" And soon enough, she too was looking around frantically the same way Nina did. Her eyes looked worried for a moment. "Is there something wrong with my room?"

Nina shook her head abruptly. Then, trying to cover up with a smile, she said, "No! Your room is just great!" She felt safer at the moment, since someone was with her. She wasn't alone anymore.

Ayu shrugged and grinned back. "Well, c'mon then!" She urged, helping her best friend out of bed. "Breakfast's ready!"

"Alright!" Nina cheered, as hopping out of the bed and putting her slippers on. She followed Ayu's lead as they went out the door. She finally felt at peace, since everything seemed to back to normal.

…or so she thought.

A gasp.

Nina saw him—no, she was _still_ _seeing him_, standing there, below the stairs, looking at her.

…This time he didn't have a smile on his face.

Ayu looked around suddenly, wondering why Nina got so startled. She walked up the stairs, passing right through him, as if he were thin air! "Nina, what's wrong?"

"Ayu!" Nina exclaimed, at a loss for words, fear embedded in her. He was haunting her. _Scaring her_. "Yuta-kun!" She pointed to the direction where he was. He was creating illusions… his lingering presence gave her chills that made her cold all through out her bones.

Because somehow, she knew, that wasn't really him.

Either that, or something wasn't right.

His ocean green eyes stared at her, terribly sad. He was looking to her as if she was going to die.

The human girl turned around, and when she did, Yuta vanished once more. Ayu shrugged. "I don't see him, Nina." She turned back to face her best friend once more, only to be surprised when she found her body limp on the floor.

"Nina!"

---

Nina could feel a warm, soft feeling by her lips.

It felt good.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, only to find ocean green ones stare back at her.

It was him.

She gasped as she realized what happened. He had kissed her!

He suddenly withdrew, giving her a comforting smile. Then afterwards, "You're awake." Gently, he brushed a strand of auburn hair off her face.

Nina didn't know what to say, nor what to feel. "…This is another dream." She said, looking to him with the most surprised look on her face. She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks, finally truly registering what had just happened.

He bent down, taking her in his arms. His face was buried in her hair, and with a smile, he replied softly, whispering in her ear: "…Then let it be a good one."

Her heart skipped a beat, and she could feel her face go redder. The landscape was the meadow once more… enthralling and beautiful. For the first time of his haunting her, she felt safe in his embrace.

The tears slowly stinged her eyes again. "Yuta-kun…" She murmured, finally giving in and hugging him in return, squeezing him tight. Then, in an almost reprimanding voice, she scolded through tears, "Where were you? I was so scared!" Her words were muffled by sobs, as she shivered there in his arms. "I was so afraid… so confused…" She murmured things over and over again. "So very confused…"

His eyes held an indifferent look, but he smiled nonetheless, keeping her in his arms. "Shhh…" He comforted, rubbing his hands against her back. "It's okay." He withdrew from the embrace gently, cupping her face in his hands. Her tears cascaded down uncontrollably. With an almost guilty look, he said, "Everything's going to be okay." He kissed her forehead in an endearing manner, before hugging her tightly again. "…Don't cry anymore."

His words echoed in her head, and the moment he embraced her, she could feel her heart skip a beat.

And all of a sudden, visions passed by her eyes.

…Visions of a car crash.

"Don't cry anymore, Nina."

Ayu weeping. Tsujiai suffering. Kaji looking solemn. Maya crying. Luna sobbing. Granpa shouting in despair.

Yuta looking almost suicidal.

What had happened?

"You'll be alright."

…She realized late enough. All her friends were in the picture.

Who was missing?

…It was her.

Then suddenly, she understood.

"I'm right here."

---

_While meanwhile, in a dark hospital room, a young girl lay in bed, in bandages._

"_She's going to be okay… she won't be alone."_

_Yuta looked to her, and smiled an almost dangerous smile. He held her hand tightly, entering her dreams._

"_I'm right here."_

---

**Authoress' Notes:** Why is Yuta sort-of evil and mean in this fic? Even I dunno. This is a twisted fic made by my delusional mind. And so. Sorry if it doesn't make any sense. Ho-hum.

Smile, someone up there loves you!


End file.
